


She's in my head

by Downunderroute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Bellarke, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downunderroute/pseuds/Downunderroute
Summary: Adventure squad comes back to earth, Bellamy sees clarke and thinks he's having a hallucination again.Reunited and it feels...





	1. Chapter 1

6 years, and 5 days space squad lands back on Earth.

They climb out of rocket and kiss the earth, shouting and crying, grateful to be back where they belong.

They all disperse into the patch of green to explore the new earth. 

Bellamy is walking in the forest. He hears a twig snap behind him, and turns around.

What he sees shakes him to his very core.

"Raven? Raven? Come in, Raven." Bellamy talks into his walkie.

His breathing has increased and he is pacing a bit around. 

"Raven, Raven, It's happening again. Help me." He begs her.

Bellamy back up to a tree and shrinks down to the ground. His eyes lock with hers, Clarke's.

Tear flowing freely down his cheeks.

He shouts out to her, "Stop it, stop doing this to me! You are not real!"

He turns to his walkie again."Raven, What do i do? What do I do? Raven?"

Raven tells him, "Put your head between your legs and breathe, close your eyes, just breathe in and out. I am coming to you."

When they got to Space Bellamy would hallucinate Clark. He saw her everywhere. He thought this was over, he thought he was healed, that he was good. 

Now, he is seeing her again and he is losing it and losing her all over again. 

"Murphy you're closer, go to him now." Raven says over the walkie.

"Shit, I new this would happen once we got back here. I fucking new it!" Raven chastises herself.  

Bellamy closes his eyes and puts his head between his knees. He rocks back and forth holding his hands on his head covering his ears. 

"She's not real, not real, not real. She's in my head. Just in my head." He repeats to himself. 

"I got you bud, just hang on." Murphy tells him from the walkie as he is running towards Bellamy's location. 

Murphy gets there first and falls to his knees in front of Bellamy. He swoops him up in his arms and holds him tight. Bellamy sobs.

He grasps Bellamy's face and rests his forehead on his. 

"I got you, it's not real. She's in here." As he points to his heart. "Just breathe, listen to my voice." Murphy tells him. "Just breathe."

Bellamy struggles to breathe, lost in his thoughts.  

"Look at me. Open your eyes Bellamy." Murphy tells him. 

"Stay with me. It's okay, just breathe." Murphy tell him. 

A twig snaps behind them and Murphy jerks his head to see what made the noise.

His eyes grow wide in shock. 

"What he fuck?" He exclaims.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A twig snaps behind them and Murphy jerks his head to see. His eyes grow wide in shock. 

"What the fuck?" Murphy exclaims.

Bellamy lifts his head to the noise as well and whispers, "Do you see her too?"

Murphy blinks a bit and stares at the figure. "I see her too man. She's real Bellamy, Shit she's real." He tells him in shock.

Murphy breaks from holding Bellamy and sits back in the ground in disbelief.

Bellamy is frozen in place. "Clarke?" He barely croakes out. It is a question and an answer all at once filled with deep pain and brokeness. 

Clarke tell him, "It's me Bellamy. I'm real.The nightblood worked."

Bellamy gets up and runs to her swooping her up in his arms. "Clarke, Your real? How?" He squeezes her tight, as big fat tears are rolling down his face.

He sinks to his knees still holding her.

He sobs in her arms. Tears flowing down her face as well. 

"I thought you were dead. I thought I left you to die!" he sobs. 

He kisses her hair and run his hands through it. 

He kisses her temple and touches her face.

He runs his hands over her arms and back, and squeezes her tight again. 

"I called you everyday on the radio." She confesses

"I didn't hear you!" he cries as he tightens his grip around her. 

"I never heard you." he sobs into her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispers.

She cries out, "I love you too!" 

His cries echo in the forest. 

Raven runs up to Murphy first, he is sitting on the ground in disbelief, his hand running through his hair. 

She turns to see Bellamy. He is sobbing holding someone. 

"What the hell? Clarke? OMG? No fucking way!" She blurts out. 

She stumbles back and Muphy catches her.

He eases her to the ground beside him. 

Bellamy is wrapped up with Clarke oblivious to anyone else around him.

Murphy and Raven sit back watching them, giving him this moment. 

Raven whispers to Murphy. "Is this real?"

Murphy scoffs. "He'll ya it's real. He thought he was hallucinating. It's her for real."

"How?" she whispers.

"I heard Clarke say the nightblood worked." He tells her softly.

"Holy shit!" Raven tells him, her voice is low.

Bellamy kisses her forehead, and then her temple. He presses firm kisses to her eyes and cheeks, until he reaches her mouth. He pulls back and looks into her eyes. He dips down and kisses her deep, she moans.

"Say it again!" he begs. 

"Bellamy" She whispers.

"I love you. You can scream my name later" He whispers into her ear.

She smiles, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you Clarke. I always have." He whispers.

"I know." she tells him

He squeezes her tight to him, "Don't ever leave me again Clarke" he begs.

"I won't, not ever again Bellamy." She assures him

"I love you Clarke. So much, 6 years, 6 years without you." He confesses. 

"Now. I will die without you." Bellamy says

"Never again." Clarke whispers, "Never again."

He kisses her deeply again, his tongue begging for entrance. 

She opens her lips and they moan at the intense touch of it. 

[][][][]

Murphy whispers to Raven, "Well, that's our queue to leave." as he laughs a bit.

Raven smiles back, "Shit, I guess so!"

He helps her to her feet, and they walk away from the two lovers to give them privacy. 

"I never  in a million years thought she would be alive." Raven tells Murphy. "It never occurred to me she might have made it."

"He knew." Murphy says. "He knew it, and we all told him he was wrong. We forced him to give up that hope, that she somehow made it and was waiting for him. Didn't matter what we said though, he knew it all along, deep in his heart."

"He loved her." Raven respond "He loves her still. It was always her." She says sadly.

"You deserve that." he tells her as he kisses her temple and tightens his arm around her, steading her as she walks. 

"Oh, I am not stupid. It was always just sex and comfort. We are friends, he never loved me, and I never loved him." Raven tells him. "But it was really nice for a while." 

"I know, I'm just saying from a person, whoever you find. You deserve that kind of devotion, that kind of love." Murphy squeezes her shoulder. 

"Someday." she says. "In another life." 

"I love you." Murphy confesses softly to her.

"I know." She says as she puts her hand over his on her shoulder.

"It's not the same though." She tells him as she smiles warmly.

"But I love you too, your my best friend" She tell him as she rests her head on his shoulder. They continue walking back to the rocket.

Raven is tucked under Murphy's arm, her arm snaked around his waist as he supports her, as they are walking slowly towards the rocket. 

They stop to rest for a moment and hugs her tight. He pulls her face close and places a kiss to her forehead.

Emori, Harper and Monty emerge from the woods into their path. 

"What happened?" Emori asks as she runs up to Murphy and Raven. 

"Clark's alive." he tells them. "Bellamy found her."

Emori hugs Raven and Murphy tight. "Omg! How?"

Emori turns to Raven and whispers, "Oh honey, are you okay?" 

Raven whispers back. "I will be." 

"I love you." Emori whispers.

"I know!" Raven exclaims with a laugh. "I know." She says softly.

"Clarke alive? For real? She's alive? How?" Monty asks.

"Not sure exactly, but just that the nightblood worked." Murphy tells them

"Guys, what's that noise?" Monty asks. As they hear distinct screams and moans echoing in the woods. 

"Augh, that would be them." Murphy tells him. 

"You mean they are doing it out here?" Monty asks.

"Yep!" With an emphasize on the "p" at the end Raven answers him. 

"Alrighty then, let's go back to the ship." Monty says.

"Great idea!" Murphy laughs.

Emori slips an arm around Raven as Murphy is tucked firmly on the other side of her, together helping her walk steady back to the ship.

"I love you John" Emori whispers.

"I love you too." Murphy responds.

"I love you Raven." Monty tells her. 

"Me too" says Harper.

"We are just "fuuuull"of love today." Raven says sarcastically. 

Murphy pokes her in the ribs.

"Shut up, you love us too." He teases.

"You know I do, all of you." She teases back. 

[][][]

Years ago, Monty made them all tell each other their feelings. He told them love was nothing to be afraid of. Whether its sexual love, sibling love, parental love or friendship love.  He never wanted to deal with a Jasper situation again. It was he biggest regret, not telling his best friend in the whole world he lived him dearly. . He had to tell his friends, his closest friends in the universe he loved them, every day. On the go-sci ring, they all became best friends. Mutual love and respect for all. Now they tell each other daily. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke Smut, not ashamed

Bellamy looks up at Clarke. His face just buried in her chest as he lavished each mound, sucking on her nipple caused her to scream out his name. "Gods Bellamy!"

"I love that sound." He smirks.

"Shut up and make love to me." she tells him. 

He is kneeling on his jacket, naked. She is straddling him .

She rises up and sinks down on his cock, together they moan.

His mouth is devouring hers, taking in every molecule of her. 

Sweat is pouring between them, the air is hot and filled with electricity. The heat between them is like a volcano, waiting to erupt. 

 "Oh god you feel so good." He moans.

They take their time. Moving achingly slow. Their bodies writhing against each other. 

Clarke cant take the slow pace for long. 

"I love feeling you inside me, come inside me Bellamy." She whispers.

That is all the encouragement he needs.

He speeds up his thrusts, and snakes a hand between them, circling his thumb on her clit. 

She gasps with pleasure and arches her back.

Her breathing increases as do her moans.

Bellamy knows she is almost there, desperately he tries to hold off his orgasm for her.

She screams,"Bellamy! Oh god!" Her walls clench around him as she sees white and the electricity runs through her body. 

He smirks as he thrusts harder into her, his fingers digging into her hips as lifts her up and down, he thrusts a final time deep inside her, and he comes hard. 

They don't move for what seems like hours, although just a few minutes have passed. 

He is still inside her, feeling every bit of her.

Sweat is dripping off them and between them. Their bodies are glistening in the sunlight. 

He squeezes her tight. 

"I love you princess."He whispers.

"I love you Bellamy." she smiles. 

"Don't leave me again." He whispers his pleas in her ear. "I mean it, I would rather die than live without you. It nearly killed me this time."

"I want to be with you, Bellamy. For always. I will never leave you again. She assures him.

"I might not even be able to handle letting you out of my site at all for a while." He chuckles. 

"I can handle that." She smiles.

"Bellamy, do you want babies?" She blurts out.

"Right now?" He laughs.

"No...well yes...with me, do you want children with me?"  She asks tentativly.

"With you, hell ya!" He says."I want your babies, I want to make babies with you. We can start right now if you want!" he murmers into her neck as he kisses it. 

"Good, because I have a daughter." She tells him

"What? When did you..how did you?" He stammers. He pulls back to look at her.

"I found her, she's a nightblood. Now, she's mine. My responsibility." Clarke tells him.

"No." He whispers. She gazes at him questionably, furrowing her brow. He lifts a hand to cup her face. 

"She's our responsibility." He tells her.

"I'm sure she's a mini you, and I'll love her as much as I love you!" He assures her.

"She's amazing!" Clarkes tells him. 

"Well come on then" he helps Clarke up as they smile as get dressed.

"She's guarding the dropship." Clarke tells him. 

"Lead the way my princess" he tells her.

She slips her arm in his, and they walk side by side towards the ship. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
